Like a Cat
by chunkyapple
Summary: The best way to start a tour? Have a one night stand with a hot celebrity. Cat ears not required AU


I wrote this a long time ago and just found it while cleaning out my laptop. I got the inspiration after listening to Like a Cat by AOA one day. Enjoy!

I do not own Naruto or the song.

* * *

Like a Cat

"I'm good, I'm hot, I'm fresh, I'm fly!" Naruto sang as he attempted to mimic the cutesy dance moves that were being shown on the flat screen.

Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba were glued to the large television, singing along to the lyrics of the pop song and looking ridiculous whenever they tried to swing their hips.

They were backstage, in the midst of prepping for their set. Or at least, they were _supposed_ to be prepping. After giving all their instruments to the tech crew, they thought goofing around would be the best way to reduce their nerves.

Nara Shikamaru sat on the little staircase that led to the stage. While he looked like he was falling asleep, everybody knew he was just trying his best to keep himself calm. Hyuuga Neji sat beside him, frowning at the actions of his bandmates. This was the start of their tour, and here they were, being complete idiots.

Uchiha Sasuke, the lead guitar player and main singer of their band, had just about enough of the two.

"Those lyrics don't even mean anything," he glared. "That girl's music caters to shallow listeners that care more about what she's wearing than what she's actually singing."

Naruto continued facing the screen, shrugging, "Who cares, it's fun and catchy."

Kiba turned around, grinning, "Yeah, you're just jealous you can't dance like this!"

The two moved in closer together and started gyrating their hips. Sasuke crinkled his nose in disgust at the scene while Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk. This was their band; chaotic, annoying, and damn troublesome. Despite their many differences, they would never change a thing.

They were Sharingan, the hottest rock band that had been continuously placing number one on the charts. They just released their third album and were beginning their tour at a smaller music festival in Osaka. The stage was quite large and held various artists from all types of genres.

However, compared to the other artists, Sharingan definitely stood out. All the others weren't as well-known and weren't on their caliber in terms of fame. With that, it was almost midnight and they'd be closing the festival. There were probably around a thousand people in the audience waiting for them to perform. As soon as Sharingan was announced as the headliner, the value for tickets drove up to almost twice as much.

Neji stood up and approached the screen that was playing the current act. Scratching his chin, he examined the girl that was dancing on stage.

"I've heard her songs before. This is her first album and it's been out for a while, right?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru yawned. "She's under Hebi Records. Her songs are actually getting pretty popular. I hear Ino play her stuff sometimes."

"Wasn't she a part of that girl group before?" Naruto frowned, looking upon the screen. She was the only one singing and was surrounded by backup dancers wearing cat ears on their heads.

Neji nodded, "Hoshi Live. They split up last year. Apparently Hebi Records has a reputation for doing whatever it takes to sell. They probably thought that girl would sell better alone."

Tamaki continued dancing on stage, shimmying with her back up crew. Her mini black sequin dress and white thigh high boots accentuated her curves. On top of her head were floral cat ears to match with the song that she was singing.

Sasuke continued glaring at the screen. The girl was everything he stood against. None of her songs made sense; they were catchy and talked about love or being cute/sexy. She probably had other people write and choreograph everything for her. Despite all of these fake characteristics, her songs were somehow becoming more and more popular.

Naruto slapped his best friend's back, "Oh come on, teme. She can't be that bad. She's probably really nice, and it's fun to listen to every now and then."

"Actually, I heard she's a complete bitch," Shikamaru chimed in. "Apparently she's a diva and demands the shit out of her staff. Ino said she prefers to be carried around, rather than have to walk."

Naruto's mouth opened slightly, surprised at the news and unsure of what to say.

Kiba shrugged, "Ah, who cares. She's hot!"

All five of them turned back towards the screen. Tamaki had just finished her last song and was bowing. Her hair flipped as she straightened back up, smiling flirtatiously before winking at the camera and blowing a couple kisses towards the crowd.

"Thank you so much, Osaka! I promise I'll be back soon," her voice rang through the speakers throughout the arena. As she started walking off stage, multiple staff members began flooding the side.

Shikamaru got up and quickly walked away from the mob. The staff were carrying bottles of water, towels, and other things to accommodate for the pop star.

"You're on in 15 minutes," one of the crew members shouted to them. The lights on the stage were off and technicians were setting up the band's instruments. The audience chattered amongst themselves, excited to see Sharingan.

Tamaki reached the top of the stairs, out of breath and sweating from the lights that had been blasting down on her. The moment she stopped, a staff member unzipped the back of her dress to release her of the mic that had been taped there. She instinctively lifted up her arms away from her body so they'd get a better handle on the wire that snaked around her.

Her eyes scanned the backstage area, slightly pausing over Sharingan. She tried her best not to stare, but moved along and frowned, seemingly unsatisfied with what she saw. As somebody handed her a water bottle, she asked, "Where's Konan?"

"I'm sorry, miss," the boy replied shyly. "She disappeared as soon as your set started. I haven't seen her since."

Tamaki's eyes turned cold, slowly brooding over the fact that her own manager wasn't there. She already knew that the woman probably hadn't even bothered to watch her perform.

"Where's my bodyguard?" she spoke sharply.

The same boy winced at her tone, wary that he'd lose his job if he made her upset. Why did he get so unlucky?

"I-I'm not sure…" he replied, looking away from her as she sipped from the water bottle.

Kiba eyed the girl as one of the crew members zipped back up her dress. She really was pretty. She carried the 'don't fuck with me' look pretty well. He'd seen pictures of her on magazines, but now that they were in person, she seemed so much smaller than him.

With the microphone removed, the staff cleared way for her to exit the stage. She took her time struggling down the stairs in her tall heels. Naruto immediately came forward, holding his hand out to help the star.

She looked up in surprise; her mouth slightly open when she realized who was offering her help. Composing herself quickly, her face snapped back to the unfriendly stare. She placed her hand on his and walked down gracefully with his aid.

"Thanks," she tilted her head. "Naruto, correct?"

"Yeah!" he beamed. "Not sure if you've heard of us, but I'm in a band called Sharingan. We're actually on next."

Sasuke scoffed at the blonde's explanation. Of course she knew who Sharingan was, everybody did. He stood to the side as everybody introduced themselves to the girl.

Neji and Shikamaru chose to remain neutral. You never knew what to expect when it came to networking amongst other celebrities. Better to give off a good impression than to make enemies right off the bat.

"Saw you on the screen, you were pretty good," Kiba smirked. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was clearly checking her out.

Tamaki picked up his look and smiled flirtatiously, "Coming from Sharingan? I appreciate it."

She saw Konan from the corner of her eye, walking towards them. Tamaki dropped the smile and returned to her detached look.

"I'm actually a pretty big fan of your music. Hopefully I can see you guys perform live one day instead of a tiny screen in my trailer. Good luck!"

Naruto and Kiba looked confused as she walked away. Her facial expression didn't seem to match her words at all. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at first, but quickly understood after seeing her manager approach.

"Finally," Sasuke grumbled. "Let's go, we need to get on stage and make sure everything's perfect."

"Geez Sasuke," Kiba rolled his eyes. "Get that stick out of your ass, why don't yah'. We're going to fucking win."

Neji was already up the stairs before turning around, "This isn't a competition, dumbass."

Sasuke smirked as he followed, "Doesn't need to be, we already know who's the best."

Shikamaru mumbled about how troublesome they were, while Naruto ran up the stairs in excitement. The crowd was getting louder and louder as the time on the large screen on stage began counting down.

Kiba looked back to see that Tamaki and her manager were already gone.

'Damn, I should've taken another shot before this,' he thought when he saw how big the audience was. It had been a while since they'd performed, and the adrenaline was really starting to kick in.

Everybody took their respective spots, grinning as the crowd counted down to the final 10 seconds. The moment the timer hit 0, the lights flooded the stage.

"Hello Osaka! It's been a while!"

* * *

One great thing about being single was the opportunity to let loose. Kiba always appreciated a good after party. He sat at the bar, surveying the scene before him. It seemed like EDM would be the music for the night, compared to the normal hip hop that played at night clubs.

One of the most famous clubs in Osaka had been closed to the public in order to host an event for the performers and celebrities that had come for the music festival. Paparazzi were forced to stay 50 feet away from the club, as a barricade had been set up with an intricate system of bodyguards stationed everywhere. The event planners had tried their best to make sure the partygoers were as comfortable as possible.

However, Sharingan knew to be on their best behavior. Any misdemeanor could completely ruin their image, which meant, no getting black-out drunk. Just because the photographers weren't near, didn't mean the hundreds of other people in the club wouldn't take any evidence with their cell phones.

The band had already split up, going their separate ways to socialize. Haruno Sakura, a well-known singer, had appeared with Tenten, a famous actress, to support their boyfriends. Neji and Sasuke disappeared with their respective girlfriends and hadn't been seen since.

Shikamaru somehow caught himself in another argument with his model girlfriend, Ino, and was outside the building furiously texting her. Naruto had been sulking because Hinata had an important charity event to go to and couldn't show up; he settled with drinking and catching up with his old friend, Gaara, who was the lead singer in a metal band.

Kiba felt a little lonely despite being amongst so many people. They had just started their tour, and he was already sick of mingling with a bunch of fake people that tried to get close to him because of his status. He knew to be wary of making new friends because you never really knew what they wanted from you.

As he turned back towards the bartender, he realized somebody had settled next to him.

Tamaki gave him a side glance, but chose not to say anything as she waved in an attempt to get the bartender's attention.

Kiba smirked, "Almost didn't recognize you without the cat ears."

She looked back at him, matching his smirk. "If I had known they're what gets your attention, I would've left them on. I thought you were more of a dog person though."

"Do the tattoos give it away?" he teased. He noted how she seemed much more relaxed than their conversation earlier, and she still looked amazing in a tight black lace dress. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure," she smiled at him. "Henny and pineapple juice?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow at her request, and waved the bartender over. The large man ignored other patrons, knowing how important he was. Kiba put in his order and the man went to work to making their drinks.

"Interesting order," he turned back to her. "I was expecting more of a girly drink with one of those funny names."

Tamaki shrugged, not surprised by his response. "Honesty, it tastes a lot better than most mixed drinks. It took me a while to realize it."

The bartender returned with the drinks, and Kiba passed his credit card over and signed the receipt. He handed the little amber glass to her.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah right," she snorted. "I hate these A-list planned events. People here actually try to network, but they're all obnoxious and fake. I think I prefer regular clubs where people don't talk, they just dance."

He sighed and took a long sip from his drink. "Yeah. If it weren't for our manager, I don't think we'd even be here."

"You're Sharingan," she frowned. "Everybody knows who you are. You can just leave and they'd be even grateful that you showed up for 10 seconds."

"Nope, our manager gave us a one-and-a-half-hour minimum. Something about showing our appreciation to the event planners for the festival."

"Well, how much time do you have left?" she raised her eyebrow.

He glanced at her, then back at the digital clock against the wall.

"Five minutes?" he grinned.

Tamaki groaned, her head rolling back.

"You're so lucky. My manager wanted me to stay for almost the entire thing. I don't think I can even last that long talking to these imbeciles."

Kiba's eyes looked back at the clock, then towards the crowd dancing. It wasn't like he was physically tired; he just wasn't having fun earlier.

"Wanna dance?" he offered, putting his drink down.

Tamaki looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by his offer. "Aren't you going to leave soon?"

Kiba shrugged, suddenly feeling warm from the drink. "Might as well have some fun tonight, right? Just started our tour, I think we deserve it."

The grin on her face caused butterflies in his stomach; so different to what he'd seen in the media. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor, ignoring the curious looks they received.

Tamaki smiled flirtatiously before turning her back at him and running her fingers through her hair. Kiba played along and pulled her hips against his, and the two began grinding to the beat of the dirty music.

The music wasn't exactly his taste, but he definitely appreciated the situation it put him in. They continued dancing for what seemed like eternity. Throwing hazy glances at each other and occasionally pulling in too close for what was supposed to be a public event. Kiba began feeling impatient at their restricted actions, knowing too well that other people were starting to stare.

"Let's go get another drink," he whispered.

She raised an eyebrow at his suggestion, not wanting to stop their little public display of affection, but agreed anyways.

"Come on," he flashed his fangs at her. Tamaki couldn't help but blush; so much for Photoshop.

Rather than leading her back to the bar where they met, he pulled her towards a little hallway. The security guard nodded at Kiba, and flashed his key card against a scanner which opened an elevator door.

"I didn't even know this existed," she held tightly on his hand. "I thought we were getting a drink?"

Once the elevator doors closed, Kiba lightly pushed her against a wall and trapped her between his arms.

"We are," he whispered huskily. "There's a more private lounge area for VIPs upstairs."

Tamaki's breathing grew shallow as she stared up at him. He leaned in and gave her light kisses below her ear. She was about to wrap her arms around him but the chime from the elevator signaled their arrival.

The two walked out into a dimly lit hallway. Turning right, they passed by several large doors marked "Do Not Enter" before reaching a golden double-door entrance at the end. The doors automatically slid open at their proximity to reveal Sasuke and Sakura.

The top buttons of Sasuke's shirt had been unfastened, while Sakura's hair looked like a mess. Her neck showed various colorful indications of what the two had been doing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kiba, doing a double-take at who he was with. Sakura, not wanting to make a big deal, smiled sweetly at the two before pulling Sasuke past them. She seemed to be in a hurry and the two disappeared behind one of the "Do Not Enter" doors.

Kiba walked confidently into the lounge and towards the bar, seemingly oblivious to all the faces turned their way.

The lounge itself was large, with taller bar tables set in the middle. A classy looking bar with a bartender took up the entire wall of the left side. The surrounding walls were lined with more private booths, with curtains that could be drawn to allow for more secluded environments. Loud music was still being played over the speakers as people kept to their own parties.

Kiba put an arm around Tamaki as he ordered drinks for the both of them. She couldn't help but feel special at all the treatment he was giving her.

Once receiving their drinks, they sat in one of the available booths. Kiba tugged at the rope that held the curtains back, allowing them to fall and shield the couple from the rest of the lounge.

He didn't waste his time; with one arm still around her, he used his other hand to turn her head towards him. He kissed her lips softly, testing how she'd react. Tamaki grew impatient with the light actions and pushed the drinks away from them. She climbed into his lap, her legs straddling him and became more dominant with a rough kiss.

Kiba's hands settled on her hips, controlling her movements to grind roughly against him. His hands dipped lower until they were under her dress. His fingers traced over the lace on the sides of her thong. She giggled at his actions and started planting kisses down his neck.

The two seemed completely absorbed into each other before Kiba's phone began vibrating in his pocket. Tamaki let out a small 'eep' from the interruption and pushed herself away from him, causing her lower back to hit the table.

"Shit," she hissed from the pain. The action didn't knock over their glasses, but was strong enough to spill some of the contents.

"Fuck, sorry," Kiba cursed. Tamaki settled herself back down next to him as he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

He glanced at the screen and noticed he had a couple text messages from a group chat with Sharingan and their manager.

Tamaki didn't want to hover so she decided to occupy herself with her phone as well. She quickly pulled the small device from her bra. Shout out to her dumb stylists for thinking that a purse wouldn't be cute enough for her outfit.

The two sat in silence, absorbed by the brightly lit screens that seemed to control their lives. Kiba finished sending one last text to the group, and glanced over to see Tamaki scrolling through Twitter. He shoved his phone into his pocket and brought his arm around shoulders.

"Sorry about that," he mumbled, leaning into her neck. "My manager's being a pain."

"It's ok," she sighed. "I didn't realize I had a bunch of messages from my staff. I have a bunch of people I'm supposed to greet at this party and but I still have to leave first thing in the morning for a photo shoot tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow at her schedule. Grabbing the drink back, he took a sip from it and offered it to her.

"Guess both of our schedules are pretty packed. I normally don't sleep much during tours either."

Tamaki eyed the beverage before accepting it and drinking almost half of it.

"Thank god for alcohol," she huffed. "Maybe it'll make this night go by faster. You think the party's almost over yet?"

"Nah," he replied, pulling her back onto his lap. "I think I know how to help though…"

His hands roamed her sides as he placed kisses onto her shoulder. She turned her head to steal a kiss, her tongue asking for access. They continued kissing roughly until they were out of breath.

She looked at him under her long eyelashes, begging for more. He caught the needy look in her eyes and smirked.

"You wanna get out of here?"

* * *

Absolute satisfaction. That stomach full feeling you get after finishing all you can eat gyukaku. Or when you hit that last note of the closing set to a crowd of hundreds, maybe even thousands, of screaming fans. Or when you get lucky and fuck a really hot celebrity.

Kiba smirked at the thought of last night's events. Tamaki proved to be not another annoying celebrity bitch, but more of an unexpected, pleasant "companion" for the night. He glanced over at the tangle of sheets next to him, assuming that she must've left early for that photoshoot.

He yawned, not minding at her quick and silent departure. It was normally better that way. Since she was a famous singer, she probably understood that it was beneficial to keep it low key and not discuss the relationship. Kiba would normally need to pretend to be in hurry for some type of an event while some harpy was screaming in his ear about threatening to tell the media about their little rendezvous.

The recap in his mind was brought to a halt by somebody pounding on his door.

"Get up and pack," Shikamaru yelled. "Our flight's in 2 hours and we haven't even checked out yet."

Kiba rolled his eyes, 'back to the schedule.'

He pulled himself out of bed and began packing and getting ready.

As he was shoving things hazardously into his suitcase, he threw more sheets back onto the bed. He pulled his suitcase up and almost slipped on something under his foot.

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at a scrap piece of paper on the floor. He flipped it over to see a picture of a cat scribbled onto it, with a heart in a dialogue box.

Kiba stared at the picture, surprised that it wasn't accompanied with any numbers. He didn't think anything of it when he stuffed it into his pocket, and walked out of the room with his belongings.

The scruffy brunette met up with the others in the lobby of the hotel. They looked equally disheveled, and slightly grumpy at the early hour.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked.

The boys nodded silently and followed the staff towards the carpool pick-up area.

"Dude, where'd you go?" Naruto asked, huffing as he pulled his luggage. "Me and Gaara tried looking for you."

Kiba shrugged, "Left early. I was hanging out with a friend."

Naruto looked at him questioningly, but chose to accept the answer for the time being. He followed after Shikamaru into the back of the van.

Sasuke stayed outside talking to Kakashi, and several other staff members were lingering around waiting for more vans to arrive and talking amongst themselves to make sure the schedules were running smoothly.

Kiba approached one of the assistants. The teenager had just recently joined the group and tended to pick up more tedious and inconvenient tasks.

"Yo Udon," Kiba greeted him. "I have a small favor to ask."

"No," the boy frowned. "Kakashi said no more water balloons."

"That's not what I was going to ask," Kiba replied, slightly smirking at the memory of him and Naruto surprising everyone with water balloons at 2 AM. "You know that singer, Tamaki? The girl that played before us?"

"The cat girl?" Udon raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, pretty sure everybody knows her. She's Konohamaru's bias."

Kiba cringed, "Don't let Moegi know that. They already argue enough as it is."

"At least you don't have to third wheel with them all the time…" the boy huffed.

"Sorry kid," Kiba shrugged. "But hey, just do me a favor. If you can find Tamaki's number, you know, ask around, do some research. And don't tell any of the guys."

Udon nodded, understanding why the subject needed to be kept a secret.

Kiba patted him on the back in thanks and walked back to the van. Slamming the door as he settled in his seat, he eyed the other members all typing on their phones. He thought sleeping would be a better idea, and allowed his head to fall back against the rest. He dozed off easily thanks to the movement of the car. With his hands in his pockets, he could feel the drawing that he had placed in there.

His mind wandered back to Tamaki and how she seemed so chill. She didn't end up being some bitch, but she wasn't exactly a friend either. She was just the cherry on top for the start of their tour.

If Kiba had to describe it, it was that he felt content. Slightly excited for their next performance, but definitely more calm about how everything had played out so far. The anxiety of their new album and tour had dwindled thanks to the success of last night. He could go into the next three months feeling no longer scared, and that was all he needed.


End file.
